Love in Darkness
by Jacynth the Echidna
Summary: Sometimes the night is all you need to get some privacy. That is what Espio will find out as he confronts one of his most intimate thoughts. Shadespio rated T don't like don't read but plz don't flame.


Hi guys. The voices were telling me to do another oneshot. (Yes the same that ones are telling you to kill me. Plz try to restrain from that though.) So heres another oneshot, with a different Shadzy pair. I won't say who, but you'll know. Now, on with the show! Err... that is to say, story.

Love in Darkness

Oh no it wasn't. Oh yes it was. No it wasn't! Yes it _is_! Two sides of the brain of a certain purple chameleon argued amongst itself. No it isn't! YES IT IS! You'll kill yourself if you keep denying it! But it wasn't true! YES IT IS TRUE! Is it? YES! Ok so I do, I am, and I do again. YES, YES, AND YES. Ok you can stop screaming now. Oh ok.

Purple clad feet made there way along the coastline. It was nighttime. Perfect. Espio could see the stars glittering crisply in the black sky. The moon shone coldly. He loved these nights. It reminded him of a certain someone. A certain someone special.

Espio's feet carried him farther along the coast. He could see a strange shape rising. He pondered over his thoughts as he melted into his surroundings, and went over to investigate. He drew closer. He could see that the figure was a living thing.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized who this being was. It was the ebony ultimate life form. His brain had already convinced him that he loved the dark hedgehog, although his heart had told him so long ago. He battled with the thought of revealing himself. Should he? Shouldn't he?

Before he even had a chance to decide, Shadow lifted his head from it's lowered position, until he was facing the sky.

"Are you out there somewhere? Do you know I love you? Do you feel the same way? Do you...Espio?" Shadow said addressing the sky because _he thought_ he was alone.

Wait what? Espio thought. Did I hear that right? Seriously? Okay. Now how was he supposed to approach him. Espio was an expert in spying and fighting, _not_ love! He chose a tactic, which might not be chiefly used. The element of surprise. It was effective tactic in battle. Maybe it was the wrong move in love. But Shadow was different. Shadow was...like him.

He decided to put his plan into action. Still camouflaged with his surroundings, he silently walked up to Shadow until he was looking him directly in those bloodred orbs. He craned his neck forward, and their lips met.

Shadow was at first shocked as it seemed as though he was being kissed by thin air. He then realized who it would be and blushed. Had Espio heard him? He broke off the kiss and stretched out a gloved hand to try and find a seemingly nonexistent body.

His hand fluttered over a curve as Espio materalized in front of him. He too was visibly embarrassed. He tentatively stretched out his own arm, and brushed his own gloved hand over Shadow's cheek. His cheeks got even redder than they already were when his hand made contact with Shadow.

"Shadow..." his voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

"Espio..." Shadow couldn't say anything else either. He just couldn't find the right words to say.

They both didn't know how to address the other, so they simply settled for another kiss. This time Espio was asking for entrance with his (mind you about a foot and a half to two feet long) tongue. Shadow was a little hesitant about allowing him to enter, as he kinda knew about how long the tongue of the other was, being a chameleon and all, but he finally let him in.

Espio pushed in between the separated lips in a slick movement. His tongue searches the farthest reaches of Shadow's mouth, (even reaching down his throat a few times) exploring its surroundings. He heard Shadow give a (very) load moan, which broke the serenity of the scene that was enclosed by the blackness of the sky, the sea, and the coastline.

Shadow didn't think it could go beyond this. It felt so good. Unwillingly he let out a large moan. He felt Espio's lips curve into a small smile. He felt the purple chameleon slip his arms around Shadow's waist, pulling him close. He was surprised. Since Espio was a reptile, he thought that he would feel cold and tough, but instead his scales felt as normal as skin. He didn't exactly know how this hugging business went, and he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he simply left his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Espio deepened the kiss as much as he could. He felt Shadow, go limp in his grasp, and he held on to the other so that Shadow wouldn't fall. When they finally had to break off for air the words were uttered in perfect synchronization.

"I love you." they both flushed deeply at this as moonlight streamed onto them as if saved for just this purpose. Then again in exact sync, "I love you too." Then for the first time in his life after Maria had died, Shadow laughed. He just kept laughing and laughing.

Espio thought that Shadow's laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was deep and low, and very Shadow-like, Espio thought, but it was like music to Espio. It was as if Shadow had been waiting his whole life to laugh. His laughter is contagious, Espio thought as he too began to laugh.

Their joint laughter disrupted the silent atmosphere around them, and it took a while for them to finally collect themselves.

They (or at least Espio) pulled each other into a hug. Shadow tentatively brought his arms up to Espio's neck and wrapped them around it. He brought his lips to Espio's. The kiss was shorter, but with no less emotion than before.

They broke off. Espio began to speak.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Only if you are," Shadow replied.

They spent the rest of the night gazing up at the stars. (Ok so they had the odd kiss here and there, whatever.)

Ok so there is my Shadespio oneshot. I wondered how it would go would you care to review and tell me?

Espio: Yes do. I would care to see if you approve of our relationship.

Shadow: I don't care if they care. I have you and that's all I care about.

Espio: You do have a point. (He pulls Shadow into a kiss)

Me: Okaaaaaay... Review would you?


End file.
